Imprevisto
by jennde
Summary: Edward Cullen tiene planes y va a apegarse a ellos. Entonces Bella Swan llega al pueblo y le hace darse cuenta de que a veces la vida no pasa como tu pensabas.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. Públicamente reconocibles son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes y trama son propiedad del autor. El autor no esta asociado de ninguna manera con los dueños, creadores o productores de ninguna franquicia. No se pretende infringir los derechos de autor.**

**Author/Autor: **jennde

**Translator/Traductor:** Bells Masen Cullen

**Aviso: Este fic es triste, hace a la gente llorar. Estáis avisados.**

* * *

No se suponía que fuera a conocer al amor de mi vida a los 17; pensaba que eso era cosa de cuentos de hadas. Se suponía que iba a ir a la universidad, conocer a una buena chica y casarme después de la escuela de médicos. Las chicas de mi pueblo natal, Forks, Washington nunca me habían interesado. Algunas chicas me habían entrado, pero resistí sus avances fácilmente. Quería a alguien que retara mi mente a la vez que a mi cuerpo, y estaba seguro de que no lo encontraría hasta que dejara Forks.

Estaba equivocado.

Conduje al primer día de clase con emociones mezcladas. Estaba listo para enfrentar mi último año de instituto y quitármelo de encima para poder salir de aquí e irme a la universidad, pero también lo estaba temiendo. Mi verano había estado libre de chicas pidiéndome salir y chicos pidiéndome unirme a uno de los numerosos equipos de deporte o que fuera a una sus fiestas del fin de semana, pero todo volvería a empezar hoy de nuevo. Todos querían una parte de mí, pero estaba muy seguro de que eso no tenía nada que ver con Edward Cullen, el chico de instituto. Tenía más que ver con mi madre Esme Cullen, heredera de una de las fortunas más grandes del estado de Washington, y mi padre Carlisle Cullen, médico respetado. Estoy seguro de que aunque tuviera verrugas por toda mi cara y la inteligencia de un mosquito cada alumno del instituto todavía querría o salir conmigo o ser mi amigo.

Yo era un adolescente tímido, tan diferente de lo que mi estatus social sugeriría, pero tal vez esa era la razón. La gente siempre me miraba expectante, como si pensaran que mágicamente sería encantador como mi padre o sociable como mi madre. Yo no era ninguna de esas cosas. Nunca estaba más cómodo que cuando estaba solo leyendo un libro o tocando el piano. No había expectativas en mí cuando estaba haciendo esas cosas y podía ser yo mismo.

Si sacaba a una chica, ella siempre estaba decepcionada si el restaurante no era de 5 estrellas. Muy a menudo el beso que ella me daba al final de la noche era brusco y me dejaba decepcionado. Siempre pensé que se suponía que las chicas eran suaves y dulces.

Los amigos que intenté hacer siempre estaban demasiado interesados en mi casa o mi coche o mi última videoconsola o televisión de pantalla plana. Ellos nunca me hacían preguntas sobre quien era o lo que me gustaba.

Tenía a casi cada chico de mi clase pidiendo a gritos mi atención pero estaba seguro de que era el chico que se sentía más solo de la escuela.

Mi hermano Emmett se acababa de marchar a la USC*, así que yo estaba solo este año. No era que tuviera envidia de que él hubiera salido de Forks, simplemente él siempre era bueno apartando a los gilipollas cuando llegaba a ser demasiado para mí. Yo era tímido por naturaleza, así que cuando alguien se ponía particularmente insistente, Emmett siempre estaba ahí para salvarme. Estaba pensando en la mejor manera de frustrar a Lauren Mallory otra vez este año cuando la playlist de mi iPod acabó. Bajé la vista para buscar el botón de play y cuando volví a levantarla, me estaba echando encima de un ciclista. Moví el volante violentamente a la derecha y pisé el freno. Mis neumáticos chillaron mientras mi coche chocaba con una fila de arbustos.

Mi corazón latía violentamente en mi pecho y estaba temblando como una hoja. Yo estaba bien, pero mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor, no estaba seguro de poder decir lo mismo del ciclista al que casi golpeo.

Salí de mi coche y fui hasta la forma tirada en el suelo debajo de la bici. Tal vez "casi golpear" se queda corto.

La rueda trasera de la bici estaba destrozada y me mareé.

Corrí hasta allí justo mientras el ciclista intentaba levantarse.

"Hey, tal vez no deberías –"Mis palabras murieron en mi garganta cuando bajé la vista al ciclista. Era la chica más impresionante que jamás había visto.

Ella me ignoró y se levantó, quitándose el casco. Estaba inestable sobre sus pies y agarré su codo mientras ella se tambaleaba. Retiró su codo violentamente y me miró furiosa.

"¿Por qué no miras por donde vas? ¿Tienes siquiera permiso de conducción?"

Ella estaba enfadada y mi instinto fue contraatacar. "Yo no soy el que va en bici por medio de la carretera, así que tal vez no deberías estar cuestionando el estatus de mi permiso de conducir."

Ella me dio una mirada furiosa que habría hecho a un hombre mayor llorar. "Gilipollas. Me has golpeado. Tal vez el estatus de tu permiso de conducir es algo que debo discutir con mi padre, que casualmente es el Jefe de Policía."

Me quedé momentáneamente desconcertado. Sabía que el Jefe de Policía de Forks, Charlie Swan, estaba divorciado y que tenía una hija que vivía en otra parte, pero no sabía mucho más. ¿Podía ser esta la hija del Jefe, o solo era alguien a quien le gustaba engañar, creyendo que yo no vería la diferencia?

¿Vives siquiera aquí? La hija del Jefe vive con su madre en otro lugar, así que no me engañes." Pareció momentáneamente afligida y apartó su cara de mí. Así que era una mentirosa.

"Tal vez debería llamar al Jefe y hacer que llame a su ex para asegurarse de que su hija todavía está donde se supone que está. Seguramente tu madre querría saber qu –"

"Mi madre murió hace 3 semanas." Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla mientras se volvía para mirarme y sentí como que mi corazón paraba de latir por el dolor que acababa de provocarle a esta chica.

"Cristo, lo siento. No tenía ni idea." Ella levantó su bici e inspeccionó la destrozada rueda, su cara todavía estaba afligida. Recogió su bolso y empezó a bajar la calle con su bici sin decir otra palabra.

"Hey, espera. Por favor. Lo siento." La alcancé y anduve a su lado. "¿Estás herida? Tal vez deberías ir al hospital."

"No, gracias," dijo mientras seguía andando, sin siquiera levantar la vista a mí.

No iba a aceptar un no por respuesta. Agarré la bici y ella paró y me miró. "¿Qué quieres? Casi me atropellas, has destruido mi bici y me has acusado de ser una mentirosa. ¿Qué más podrías querer de mí?" Ella parecía increíblemente triste, vulnerable y frágil y todo lo que quería hacer era tomarla en mis brazos y consolarla. Era una sensación poco familiar pero una que quería explorar más.

"Por favor, solo déjame llevarte. ¿Vas al instituto? Es donde yo voy. Vamos." Tiré de la bici en dirección a mi coche y ella me siguió a regañadientes. "Soy Edward Cullen, por cierto."

"Bella Swan." Me pregunté si su voz siempre sonaba tan desconsolada o si era debido a la reciente muerte de su madre. Quise preguntarle por ello. Quería preguntarle cual era su helado favorito, si le gustaba la comida china, que era lo que le gustaba leer y si quería ir a la universidad.

Puse su bici en mi maletero y abrí la puerta del lado del pasajero para ella. Ella me miró brevemente antes de entrar y ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

Estaba sintiendo una fuerte atracción por esta chica que estaba sentada a mi lado y eso me asustaba y me hacía ilusión a la vez. Nunca me había sentido así por una chica antes, pero yo tenía planes y debía ajustarme a ellos. Intenté decirme a mí mismo que eventualmente ella probaría que era tan superficial y pesada como las otras chicas de la escuela, pero me encontré a mí mismo queriendo descubrirlo desesperadamente.

"De cualquier manera, ¿por qué ibas en bici a la escuela? Es un día frío y lluvioso," mi voz sonó más molesta de lo que me sentía.

Ella bajó su cabeza y se sonrojó. "Estoy ahorrando para un coche."

Me sentí como un imbécil. De nuevo. Todo en mi vida me había sido dado y nunca se me ocurrió que alguien tendría que luchar para comprar algo que yo conseguí como regalo de mi 17 cumpleaños.

"Lo siento." Ella tenía una mirada triste en su cara y yo habría dado cualquier cosa por hacerla desaparecer. "Creo que hemos empezado con mal pie. No estaba prestando toda la atención que debería. Siento que casi te haya matado."

Miré hacia ella, con una sonrisa en mi cara. Ella me miró, indecisa al principio, pero cuando me devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente, sabía que estaba acabado. Ella parecía tan delicada y preciosa y ni siquiera lo estaba intentando.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, saqué su bici de mi maletero por ella y la puse en el suelo, pero obviamente era imposible montarla. Sin mirarla, tomé la bici y la volví a poner en mi maletero. "Fue mi culpa. Te llevaré a casa hoy y arreglaré tu bici."

Su voz era tan suave cuando habló. Tan diferente a las estridentes e insensibles chicas a las que estaba acostumbrado. "Está bien. Puedo llamar a mi padre."

"Insisto, Bella. Por favor." No me gustó lo suplicante que sonó mi voz pero no pude pararlo.

"Vale. Gracias." Ella parecía insegura de lo siguiente que debería hacer y luego caí en la cuenta de que este era su primer día en una escuela nueva y no sabía a donde ir.

"¿Necesitas encontrar la oficina? Este es tu primer día, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, gracias." Se sonrojó otra vez y no fui capaz de explicar porqué lo encontraba tan adorable.

Sin pensar, cogí su mano y la dirigí a la oficina. No estaba preparado para la reacción que mi cuerpo tuvo al tocarla. Parecía que mi corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho y mi estómago saltó. Su mano era muy pequeña y suave en la mía y la sensación me puso tan duro que estaba incómodo y un poco avergonzado porque alguien lo notara.

No solté su mano y ella no se alejó. La llevé a la oficina y luego a su primera clase.

La besé por primera vez ese fin de semana. El sábado por la noche la recogí en su casa, conocí a su padre y la llevé a Maria's en Port Angeles. Tomamos comida italiana, reímos y nos cogimos de la mano a través de la mesa. Compartimos tiramisu de postre y ella me dejó alimentarla. Sus ojos se ensancharon con el primer bocado y dijo que sin duda era la cosa más deliciosa que jamás había comido.

"Creo que quiero que me traigas aquí cada fin de semana para tomar el postre." Sus ojos brillaban y se estaba quitando la crema de sus preciosos labios y yo le habría dado cualquier cosa que pidiera.

"Creo que lo haré." Le di otro bocado, haciendo ya planes mentalmente para volver a traerla el próximo fin de semana.

La llevé a casa y la acompañé a la puerta. La luz del porche estaba encendida y podía oír la televisión del interior de la casa. Indecisamente, toqué su mejilla y llevé mis labios a los suyos. En el instante en que nuestros labios se tocaron una increíble sensación de hormigueo llenó mi cuerpo y me sentí un poco mareado. Ella era suave y sabía tan bien, como a lluvia y cerezas y dulzura. Ella me estaba devolviendo el beso y antes de que me diera cuenta, su boca se abrió levemente y nuestras lenguas se encontraron y yo me puse dolorosamente duro. Yo quería más, así que acerqué su cuerpo al mío y profundicé nuestro beso. Cuando ella pasó sus pequeñas manos por mi pelo, gemí fuertemente en su boca. Sentí mi resistencia desaparecer y me alejé. Las sensaciones eran demasiado fuertes y necesitaba intentar recuperar algo de control sobre mí mismo y la situación. La miré a la cara y vi crudo dolor y quise golpearme a mí mismo por ponerlo ahí.

"No, por favor. Y solo…" No sabía como explicarme así que cogí su mano y la llevé hasta el balancín del porche y la senté en mi regazo. La besé otra vez, inseguro de cómo describir lo que estaba sintiendo. Ella me devolvió el beso pero indecisamente y sabía que tenía que ser honesto con ella; parecía no haber engaños de su parte y yo quería ganarme completamente su confianza.

Quité mis labios de los suyos y ella descansó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras nos balanceábamos. "Siento haberme alejado antes. No fuiste tú… bueno, sí, es solo que no hiciste nada malo. Yo estaba completamente seguro de a donde iba mi vida antes de que aparecieras. Ahora todo está revuelto y simplemente no estoy seguro de cómo manejarlo." Todo salió de carrerilla, pero nunca en mi vida había estado más inseguro de mí mismo y estaba muy asustado de joder esto.

"Ella levantó su cabeza para mirarme, sus ojos tenían compasión y entendimiento. "Está bien, yo tampoco estoy muy segura de saber lo que estoy haciendo." Bajó la vista. "Nunca me he sentido así antes."

Mi corazón se hinchó por sus palabras y tuve la necesidad de hacerle saber que no estaba sola. Levanté su barbilla para mirarla. "Yo tampoco. La forma en que me haces sentir, Bella… No puedo describirlo, pero sé que no quiero que acabe nunca. He sido egoísta y un estirado toda mi vida, pero contigo… Quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo y quiero cuidarte y protegerte. Lo siento, todos estos sentimientos son muy nuevos para mí."

"Para mí también." Ella descansó su cabeza en mi hombro otra vez y suspiró. "Lo descubriremos juntos."

Sí, juntos.

Nos balanceamos y besamos hasta que escuché al Jefe aclararse la garganta y decirle a Bella que entrara. Me sonrojé por haber sido pillado pero no fui capaz de arrepentirme de un solo segundo.

Poco después de conocernos supe que la amaba. No me golpeó como una epifanía; un día solo lo vi. Y era correcto y perfecto y todos mis planes se fueron al infierno. No había duda en mi cabeza de que yo sería suyo para siempre. Sentía mi corazón ligero y feliz cuando estábamos juntos y una extraña melancolía aparecía cuando nos separábamos.

Mi madre no aprobaba a Bella, pero creo que la toleraba porque pensó que yo estaba en una fase y que eventualmente empezaría a salir con el tipo de chica correcto. Bella no era lo suficientemente sofisticada o rica para mi madre, e incluso cuestionó el interés que Bella tenía en mí, dando a entender no tan indirectamente que tal vez la hija del Jefe iba detrás de mi dinero. Mi padre estaba extrañamente silencioso en cuanto al tema y yo no le presioné – no habría cambiado como me sentía por Bella o los planes que ya empezaba a hacer para nuestro futuro. Aunque mi padre me apoyara a mí y mi relación con Bella, él nunca la haría frente y lucharía por mí. Él nunca me apoyaba en nada contra mi madre, ni siquiera cuando yo sabía que él estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

Recogí a Bella cada día para ir a la escuela. La acompañaba a todas sus clases y sostenía su mano en el camino. La llevaba a casa después, solo para volver después de la cena para sentarme en la mesa de su cocina donde haríamos nuestros deberes o rellenaríamos las solicitudes de la universidad y nos robábamos besos mientras Charlie estaba en la sala de estar viendo la televisión. Pasábamos nuestros fines de semana en mi casa o la suya, besándonos, tocándonos y restregándonos sin llegar a más. La llevé a comer tiramisu a Maria's casi cada fin de semana. Pasamos horas hablando sobre los libros que nos gustaban y la música pop que odiábamos. Yo toqué el piano para ella y ella lloró y me dijo que era hermoso, lo que siempre me hacía sonrojar.

Llevé a Bella a Seattle e intenté comprarle cosas pero ella siempre se negaba, así que la mimé en Navidad. Le compré una bici para reemplazar la que yo había destruido, más libros, ropa, un iPod y un dije de Tiffany's. Preparé todos sus regalos antes de que ella viniera más tarde en la Víspera de Navidad y sus ojos se ensancharon cuando entró en mi habitación.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" dijo en voz baja.

"Es para ti," dije con una sonrisa.

Dejó caer la bolsa de la compra que llevaba y siguió mirando fijamente.

"Yo no… Edward…" La escuché sorberse la nariz y pude adivinar que sus lágrimas no eran de felicidad. Puse mis manos en sus hombros y las pasé arriba y abajo por sus brazos.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté suavemente, la decepción fluía a través de mí.

"¿Por qué has hecho esto? Sabes que yo no puedo hacer nada así por ti."

La di la vuelta y la miré a sus tristes y llorosos ojos. "No espero que lo hagas." Ahuequé las manos en su cara y pasé mis pulgares bajo sus ojos para limpiar sus lágrimas. "Me gusta mimarte. ¿Es eso tan malo?"

"Siento que quiero arrastrarme debajo de una roca y esconderme. Mi regalo es tan pobre en comparación."

La abracé fuertemente. "Bella, por favor. Hice esto conociendo tu situación. Quiero cuidarte y darte cosas bonitas. Sé que no significa mucho para ti, pero significa algo para mí. Por favor, solo déjame hacer esto por ti."

"Me siento abrumada," dijo en mi pecho. "Estoy tan avergonzada de lo que tengo para ti ahora."

"Por favor, no lo estés. No he hecho esto para hacerte sentir mal. Lo siento." Podía oír la decepción en mi voz pero no pude hacer nada al respecto. _Estaba_ decepcionado.

Ella tomó una respiración profunda y luego levantó la vista a mí. "No, yo lo siento. Me encanta que quieras mimarme, es solo que nunca nadie ha hecho algo así por mí antes."

"Acostúmbrate a ello." Sonreí, cogí su mano y la llevé dentro de mi habitación. Nos sentamos en el suelo y abrió todos sus regalos, y aunque sabía que ella estaba incómoda, sonrió y me dio las gracias y me besó después de cada uno.

Cuando ella me dio un paquete envuelto, su cara estaba roja y se estaba mordiendo su labio inferior. Usé mi pulgar para tirar de su labio y liberarlo. "Para," dije.

Ella solo me miró y asintió, su nerviosismo y miedo estaban completamente a la vista. Abrí la caja para encontrar una bolsa de terciopelo rojo dentro. Tiré del cordón y vacié el contenido en mi mano.

Bajé la vista a un puñado de rocas blancas. En una inspección más cercana, me di cuenta de que todas estaban pintadas a mano de blanco perla y había algo escrito en cada una en la hermosa caligrafía de Bella. En un lado de cada roca decía, "te quiero porque…" y en el otro lado había una razón. Me quedé sentado ahí, las lágrimas formándose en mis ojos, leyendo todas las razones por las que esta increíble chica me quería; "hueles bien", "tus manos me tocan dulcemente", "me haces reír", "sabes exactamente como besarme", "me haces sentir que puedo hacer cualquier cosa". Había unas 20 y no podía creer que hubiera tantas cosas que ella amaba de mí.

"Sé que es tonto. Yo solo…"

Levanté la vista a ella, las lágrimas sin derramar todavía estaban en mis ojos. "No es tonto. Todo lo que yo te he dado es tonto comparado con esto. ¿Cómo puedo sentirme como un idiota y el chico más afortunado del mundo a la vez?"

La puse en mi regazo y envolví mis brazos a su alrededor. "Esta es la cosa más bonita que jamás me han dado. Gracias." Ella me sonrió tímidamente y yo besé su suave boca, queriendo mostrarle lo mucho que ella significaba para mí. Ella había cambiado mi vida completamente y yo nunca volvería a ser el mismo.

La primera vez que Bella y yo hicimos el amor fue en su estrecha cama en la casa de su padre. No lo planeamos, pero no me arrepentía de que hubiera pasado como pasó. Pensé en llevarla a alguna parte, poner flores en la cama y encender velas, pero no era sobre crear una escena. Era sobre nosotros. Bella y yo y la fuerza del intenso amor que compartíamos. Cuando me deslicé dentro de ella por primera vez, supe que nunca nada podría o se sentiría tan bien de nuevo. Ella era húmeda y estrecha y suave y Bella. Ella lo era todo a la vez y yo supe que estaba en casa.

No usamos protección esa primera vez, pero tuvimos suerte. No volvimos a fallar al usar protección, pero una vez la protección nos falló a nosotros.

Cuando llegué a casa un día el verano anterior a que Bella y yo empezáramos en Dartmouth y les dije a mis padres que Bella estaba embarazada y que nos íbamos a casar, mi madre se subió por las paredes. Ella me dijo muy claramente que si me casaba con Bella estaría solo. Sería echado de la casa y no tendría ayuda económica.

"Bien, Madre, si eso es lo que quieres."

"No, Edward, no lo es, pero supongo que es lo que tú quieres. No te permitiré casarte con cualquier basura solo porq-"

Mi padre la cortó. "¡Esme! No creo que esto sea apropiado. Creo que debemos sentarnos y hablar de esto como adultos."

"No hay nada de lo que hablar Carlisle. Tu hijo tiene una elección que hacer." Ella me miró, enfadada y expectante.

Yo sentí mi propio enfado empezar a crecer. Ella no era mejor que los chicos del colegio que querían que yo fuera algo que no era. Ella quería que fuera el hijo que había imaginado, no el chico que yo era o el hombre en el que intentaba convertirme.

"¿Sabes qué, mamá? Tienes razón, tengo una elección que hacer. Elijo a Bella. Siempre elegiré a Bella. Ella me ama por quien soy y yo la amo a ella y no necesito tu maldito dinero." La mirada de shock en su cara habría sido divertida si no fuera tan desgarrador. Ella no lo entendía.

Me volví a mi padre y le abracé fuertemente. "Lo siento, papá. Te quiero."

"Edward, por favor, llámame mañana al hospital," susurró en mi oído. Asentí y me alejé.

"Voy a recoger algo de mi ropa y luego me marcho," dije mientras hacía mi camino a las escaleras.

La casa estaba en silencio cuando bajé las escaleras y salí por la puerta principal.

Me quedé con Bella y su padre las semanas que nos quedaban antes de que nos fuéramos a Dartmouth. El Jefe Swan no estaba emocionado de que su hija estuviera embarazada y fuera a casarse a los 18, pero él parecía entender mejor que mis padres que nosotros estábamos completamente comprometidos con el otro, no importaban las circunstancias.

Nos casamos ese Julio en el juzgado de Port Angeles, el Jefe Swan y mi padre fueron nuestros testigos. Mi padre y yo habíamos llegado a un acuerdo después de que yo dejara la casa. Sabía que él nunca se enfrentaría a mi madre, pero él no me abandonaría. Con su propio dinero, nos compró a Bella y a mí un apartamento cerca del campus e insistió en pagar la tasa mensual de mantenimiento que iba asociada a él. Intenté negarme a su regalo, pero la mirada suplicante en su cara me hizo cambiar de opinión. Él no era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a Esme, y esto era todo lo que él era capaz de darme. Acepté su regalo con gratitud, una gran carga económica quitada de repente de mis hombros.

Tenía una pequeña cantidad de dinero que me dio mi abuelo que mi madre no podía tocar, pero no nos mantendría cómodos durante mucho tiempo. También tenía un fondo para la universidad y Bella tenía su beca, así que podríamos asistir a clase como habíamos planeado. Bella se tomaría un semestre libre después de que el bebé naciera y luego descubriríamos una forma de que ella volviera.

Charlie no quería que nos fuéramos a New Hampshire pero los dos pensamos que era importante mantener nuestras metas intactas, a pesar del bebé. Habíamos hablado sobre casarnos y los dos queríamos niños, pero no éramos tan jóvenes e ingenuos como para no darnos cuenta de que esta no era la mejor situación. Pero nosotros nos amábamos y amaríamos a nuestro bebé. La lucha por delante sería larga, pero mientras estuviéramos juntos, podríamos hacer cualquier cosa. No siempre sería duro teníamos todas nuestras vidas para esperar.

Nos instalamos en nuestro apartamento a principios de Agosto y las clases empezaron a principios de Septiembre. Yo iba a la escuela durante el día y trabajaba algunas horas todas las noches de la semana y todo el día el sábado limpiando platos en un restaurante local. Mis domingos favoritos eran en los que nos quedábamos en la cama todo el día y leíamos el Times, comíamos bagels, hacíamos el amor y tomábamos una larga siesta por la tarde abrazados el uno al otro.

Insistí en que Bella no trabajara y se concentrara en la escuela. Ella tenía que mantener su beca y no quería que hiciera esfuerzos durante el embarazo. Ya de por sí, su pequeña forma le estaba poniendo difícil el embarazo. De acuerdo con su primera ecografía, el bebé era pequeño, pero Bella tenía frecuentemente dolores de espalda y sus pies siempre estaban hinchados. Ella protestaba cada vez que intentaba darle un masaje en la espalda, diciendo que yo ya trabajaba lo suficientemente duro sin gastar energía extra en ella, pero eso nunca me paró. Ella era mi esposa y llevaba a nuestro hijo; nada me pararía de intentar acabar con su incomodidad.

Nunca había trabajado tan duro en mi corta y privilegiada vida, pero tampoco había sido nunca tan feliz. Cada extenuante hora de trabajo, cada madrugada que pasé estudiando y cada vez que tenía que forzar a la cafeína bajar por mi garganta para mantenerme despierto en clase, merecía la pena. Porque al final del día, ella estaba ahí. Ella era toda amabilidad y me cuidaba de una manera que nadie lo había hecho antes. Ella cocinaba para nosotros y siempre esperaba hasta que yo llegaba a casa para cenar conmigo, sin importar lo tarde que fuera. Ella me preparaba un baño cada sábado por la noche después de mi turno largo en el restaurante y se aseguraba de que mi ropa estaba limpia y la nevera estaba llena. Pero era más que eso. Era la forma en que ella me tocaba, tan suave y dulcemente. Era la forma en que me miraba cuando entraba por la puerta, como si yo fuera un héroe conquistador. Era la forma en que ella me quería; la forma en que me miraba mientras hacíamos el amor y la forma en que gritaba mi nombre cuando llegaba al orgasmo. Nuestro amor lo abarcaba todo y me hacía querer ser mejor para ella cada día.

A principios de Octubre fuimos a la ecografía que nos diría el sexo del bebé. Definitivamente queríamos saberlo, pero aparentemente el bebé tenía otras ideas.

"Lo siento, Bella," dijo el técnico. "El bebé no quiere que lo sepamos hoy. Intentémoslo de nuevo en una o dos semanas."

Salimos de la oficina ese día con una foto de nuestro hijo, "Bebé Cullen" estaba escrito en la esquina. Cuando llegamos a casa la pusimos en la nevera con un imán "Hogar dulce hogar".

Volvimos dos semanas después con el mismo resultado. Cuando pasó otra vez en Noviembre, decidimos parar de intentar averiguarlo, frustrados por la terquedad de nuestro hijo. Nos pusimos de acuerdo fácilmente con un nombre de chico, Alexander, pero los dos éramos tan tercos como el bebé cuando se trataba de un nombre de chica. Yo quería Katherine pero Bella prefería Grace. Los dos nos manteníamos en nuestras trece, sin llegar nunca a un acuerdo. Solo teníamos que esperar que fuera un niño, sin embargo yo rezaba secretamente porque fuera una niña justo como mi Bella.

Decidimos quedarnos en New Hampshire en las vacaciones de Navidad ya que Bella salía de cuentas en Enero y su doctor le recomendó que no viajara. Mi padre y Emmett mandaron regalos para nosotros y el bebé pero no escuché nada de mi madre. Trabajé horas extra en el restaurante para poder ahorrar algo de dinero mientras Bella se quedaba en casa y la preparaba para el bebé. Charlie vino en las vacaciones y pasó algo de tiempo con nosotros, sin embargo él prefirió quedarse en un hotel en lugar de dormir en nuestro sofá.

Me desperté la mañana de Navidad tan contento y en paz como jamás había estado. Yo tenía mi brazo envuelto alrededor de Bella y ella tenía a nuestro hijo creciendo dentro de ella. La amaba por completo y sonreí mientras veía los años extenderse frente a nosotros. Yo me graduaría en la universidad e iría a la escuela médica mientras que Bella empezaría su carrera en el mundo editorial. Yo me convertiría en pediatra y tendríamos otro bebé una vez que yo terminara mi residencia. Nos amaríamos el uno al otro y amaríamos a nuestros hijos y los veríamos convertirse en adultos. Nos mudaríamos cerca de ellos, de manera que pudiéramos estar rodeados de nuestros nietos en el crepúsculo de nuestras vidas.

La abracé fuerte, su espalda contra mi pecho, y suspiré de satisfacción. Ella empezó a moverse y suavemente cogí la mano que yo tenía cubierta sobre su redondeado abdomen.

"Buenos días," dijo, su voz ronca por el sueño.

"Buenos días, hermosa."

"¿Hermosa? ¿Siempre encuentras atractivas a las ballenas varadas?"

"Mmmm. No, solo a ti, siempre a ti." Me sentí a mí mismo poniéndome duro por su cercanía.

"Tal vez deberías reconsiderar tu especialidad. Quizá deberías ser biólogo marino con tu amor por la vida del océano." Ella rió suavemente, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara y su trasero rozara contra mi ahora completamente dura erección. Los dos gemimos mientras ella continuaba moviéndose lentamente contra mí.

"Oh, Bella. Dios, no tienes idea de lo que me haces." Mi mano empezó a subir de su abdomen a su pecho, donde la toqué levemente, justo de la forma en que a ella le gustaba. Ella gimió y puso su mano sobre la mía, siguiendo mis movimientos.

Cuando su mano dejó la mía y fue a su pelo, me moví de su pecho y bajé lentamente mi mano por su cuerpo y la metí debajo de su camisón hasta la unión de sus muslos. La escuché tomar aire bruscamente mientras yo la tocaba suavemente.

"Edward…"

"No tienes idea de lo atractiva que te encuentro. Le estás dando vida a nuestro hijo. Nuca has sido más hermosa y nunca me has encendido más."

Continué moviendo mis dedos alrededor del dulce punto entre sus piernas y ella empezó a jadear mientras su placer iba aumentando. Con mi otra mano bajé mis bóxers y liberé mi tensa erección. Cogí su pierna que quedaba arriba y la moví hacia atrás de manera que quedara sobre la mía y me posicioné en su entrada. Era tan cálida y suave.

"Por favor, Edward…oh, Dios…te quiero."

"Estoy tan duro por ti ahora mismo. ¿Cómo has podido siquiera pensar que no te encuentro atractiva?" Me deslicé dentro de ella lentamente mientras mis dedos continuaban su trabajo. Suspiré fuertemente cuando estuve completamente dentro de ella, "oh, Bella."

Su mano fue atrás y tiró de mi pelo mientras yo balanceaba mis caderas, moviéndome dentro y fuera de ella, mi mano todavía se movía entre sus muslos. "Edward…estoy cerca…por favor."

"Córrete para mí, Bella. Te amo tanto." Apenas podía hablar con el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para contenerme; mi propia liberación se estaba acercando rápidamente, pero quería que ella llegara primero.

"Edward…oh, oh, oh Dios mío." Sentí sus manos apretarse en mi pelo mientras le llegaba su orgasmo y con unos golpes más llegué justo detrás de ella, gimiendo en su hombro.

Salí de ella suavemente, envolví mis brazos a su alrededor y susurré en su oído. "Eres la criatura más hermosa que jamás se ha creado. Te amaré cada día de mi vida."

Su cabeza se volvió hacia mí y me besó dulcemente. "Me haces sentir hermosa."

"Lo eres." La besé profundamente en la boca, me levanté y luego la ayudé a salir de la cama. Yo tenía que cocinar la cena de Navidad y necesitaba todo el apoyo moral que pudiera conseguir.

Charlie vino más tarde esa tarde lleno de regalos para el bebé. Nosotros protestamos por su extravagancia pero él insistió en que quería consentir a su nieto y que no había nada que nosotros pudiéramos hacer. Además, él no podría tomarse más tiempo libre cuando Bella diera a luz así que quería asegurarse de que el bebé tenía todos sus regalos anticipadamente.

Charlie pasó tres días más con nosotros en New Hampshire. Él y yo pasamos mucho tiempo dejando listo el cuarto del bebé mientras Bella descansaba. Montamos la cuna, pintamos las paredes, pusimos el papel pintado con una cenefa de animales.

Después de que Charlie volviera al hotel la noche que terminamos la habitación, Bella se quedó de pie unos minutos en el umbral de la puerta sin decir nada. Me acerqué a ella por detrás y puse mis brazos a su alrededor, descansando mi barbilla encima de su cabeza. "¿Te gusta?"

"Es hermoso, gracias." Se inclinó hacia atrás en mí y yo sostuve su pequeña figura. "¿Puedo decirte algo?"

"Lo que sea."

"Estoy empezando a ponerme nerviosa. ¿Qué pasa si no soy una buena madre? ¿Si no puedo manejarlo?" Sabía que no eran solo preguntas retóricas, había un miedo genuino en su voz.

La di la vuelta y cogí su cara en mis manos. "Yo no sé como es ser un padre, pero sé que me amas con energía y pasión ilimitadas. No puedo imaginar que será diferente cuando ames a nuestro hijo." Besé su frente mientras una lágrima solitaria caía por su mejilla. "Y Bella, nunca olvides que estamos en esto juntos. Yo también estoy asustado, pero mientras te tenga, puedo hacer cualquier cosa."

"Juntos," suspiró. Levantó la vista a mí y sonrió. "No sé como es posible, pero te amo más cada día." Ella me besó y lo la llevé a la cama, donde froté su espalda y le susurré hasta que se quedó dormida.

Habíamos quedado en llevar a Charlie al aeropuerto la tarde siguiente así que el vino a desayunar demasiado pronto. Dejé a Bella dormir porque había estado despierta hasta tarde la noche anterior, demasiado incómoda para dormir, mientras Charlie y yo hacíamos el desayuno para los tres. Justo cuando estaba colocando la mesa, escuché un grito de pánico desde la habitación.

"¡Edward!"

Corrí a la habitación para encontrar a Bella en vertical en la cama, una mirada de sufrimiento en su cara.

Sentí el pánico subir a mi pecho pero lo hice retroceder.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Es la hora. Creo que estoy de parto."

"¡Pero es demasiado pronto! ¡Todavía tenemos dos semanas más!"

"Alguien se olvidó de decirle eso al bebé. ¿Está mi padre aquí?"

"Sí, está en la cocina."

"Por favor, díselo y luego llama a la Dra. Masen mientras yo me preparo." Ella estaba tan calmada y yo me sentía como que quería saltar fuera de mi propia piel de los nervios.

"Te amo."

Ella me sonrió y salió de la cama. "Yo también te amo. Ahora ve antes de que tenga a este bebé en nuestra habitación."

Charlie decidió cambiar su vuelo y venir al hospital con nosotros. Llegamos allí justo cuando la Dra. Masen estaba llegando. Ella se llevó a Bella directa a Maternidad mientras yo rellenaba el papeleo.

La dilatación de Bella duró 22 horas antes de estar lista para dar a luz y yo estuve con ella todo el tiempo. Nos cogimos de las manos, vimos la televisión y discutimos sobre cual sería el nombre del bebé si era una niña. Más tarde esa noche, le leí de un libro en el que ella iba por la mitad pero había esperado terminarlo antes de que llegara el bebé. Charlie acababa de irse de vuelta al hotel, con la promesa de que le llamaríamos tan pronto como el bebé hubiera nacido.

Horas más tarde, cuando ella había dilatado lo suficiente para empezar a empujar, parecía aterrorizada.

"No me dejes. No puedo hacer esto sin ti."

Casi reí por lo absurda que era. "¿Dejarte? ¿Has perdido la cabeza? No soy nada sin ti."

Sostuve su mano fuertemente mientras la Dra. Masen le decía que empezara a empujar. El proceso duró otra hora, con Bella alternando entre empujar y caer en la cama, exhausta. Mi mano estaba roja e hinchada por lo fuerte que ella la estaba sujetando, pero comparado con el de Bella, sabía que mi sufrimiento era mínimo.

Finalmente, tras casi un día entero, nuestra hija nació. Se la llevaron casi inmediatamente porque había llegado dos semanas antes, pero Bella obtuvo una buena vista de ella antes de que se la llevaran. "¡Edward! Es tan bonita. ¡Y mira, tiene tu pelo!" Ella estaba sonriendo e incluso con lo exhausta que debía haber estado, se veía tan feliz como nunca la había visto.

Descansé mi frente contra la suya. "Ella es hermosa. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Te quiero mucho."

Ella puso sus manos en mi pelo. "Yo también te quiero."

La besé en los labios y sostuve su sudada y exhausta cara en mis manos. Ella nunca había parecido más hermosa.

Empecé a notar la actividad a mi alrededor y las enfermeras parecían moverse mucho más rápido que hacía solo unos minutos. Bella lo notó también y vi el pánico en su cara. "¿Es el bebé? Dra. Masen, ¿está bien mi bebé?"

"Ella está bien, Bella." La voz de la Dra. Masen era calmada pero se estaba concentrando en algo entre las piernas de Bella. Bajé la vista y el temor subió lentamente por mi espina.

Había demasiada sangre.

Miré a Bella, su cara estaba muy pálida.

"Vale, Bella, hay una hemorragia." La voz de la Dra. Masen todavía estaba calmada y muy formal. "Vamos a llevarte a quirófano."

Bella me miró y agarró mi mano. "Edward."

"Vas a estar bien, Bella. No te preocupes." Besé su frente y deseé sentirme tan confiado como soné.

Ella asintió, pero su cada vez más pálida cara se veía aterrorizada.

"Edward, tenemos que llevarla _ahora_," dijo la Dra. Masen.

La besé otra vez, rápidamente, y la miré a los ojos un momento largo. "Te amo, siempre."

Ella cerró los ojos brevemente. "Te amo, mucho."

La sacaron rápidamente de la sala de partos.

Esa fue la última vez que vi a Bella viva.

Conocí al amor de mi vida a los 17, me casé con ella a los 18 y la perdí a los 19. Mi vida había acabado antes de que empezara.

Sufrió una hemorragia y finalmente murió por un shock cardiaco por la pérdida de volumen de sangre. Intentaron revivirla pero había perdido demasiada sangre y no había nada que pudieran hacer.

Sentí que el mundo se me caía encima. Ella era todo y yo la seguiría porque no era nada sin ella. No podía respirar con el pensamiento de que nunca la tocaría otra vez. A ningún ser humano deberían hacerle vivir con el dolor que yo sentía. Era demasiado. Mi Bella se había ido y yo estaba perdido y no sabía como volver a casa otra vez.

Estaba sentado en la sala de espera del hospital, mirando al suelo, pero no sabía a que estaba esperando. ¿A que ellos vinieran y me dijeran que habían cometido un error terrible y que Bella estaba bien? ¿Qué ella iba a volver a mí? Dejé que ella fantasía me absorbiera cuando escuché una voz indecisa.

"¿Edward?"

"Levanté la vista y vi a mi madre de pie al lado de la silla de plástico duro en la que yo estaba sentado. Mi madre, a quien no había visto en casi un año, quien me había abandonado, quien llamó a Bella por los peores nombres. Volví a bajar la vista sin reconocerla.

"Edward, por favor. Lo siento." Se arrodilló al lado de mi silla y tocó mi espalda. "No puedo imaginar por lo que estás pasando ahora mismo, pero quiero ayudarte. Charlie llamó a tu padre cuando Bella se puso de parto y estábamos de camino aquí cuando nos enteramos. Quería disculparme, pero ahora… Por favor, siento la forma en que me comporté. Te quiero. Por favor, Edward."

Levanté la vista a ella, listo para arremeter contra ella pero la compasión en su cara me dejó sin palabras. Ella lo sentía.

Ella se acercó a mí y torpemente puso sus brazos a mi alrededor. Quise llorar. Quise gritarle al mundo por lo que me había sido quitado, pero no salió nada. Estaba muerto por dentro.

"Sr. Cullen, ¿le gustaría ver a su hija?"

Levanté la vista a la enfermera, confundido. Ella estaba frente a mí con un bebé fuertemente envuelto en sus brazos. Me levanté. Me tomó un minuto darme cuenta de que esta era nuestra hija. Mía y de Bella. Habíamos creado una vida juntos y ahí estaba, frente a mí, bostezando.

Miré a mi hija, a su cara que era muy parecida a la de su madre, y supe que no podía dejarla. Ella me necesitaba, y por mucho que yo estuviera vacío sin Bella, y por mucho que cada parte de mi quisiera unirse a ella en la inconsciencia, sabía que esta vida que habíamos creado era más importante que mi egoísta deseo de acabar mi desesperación. Mi sufrimiento duraría para siempre, pero lo soportaría por mi hija. Por la hija de Bella. La tomé en mis brazos y el dolor se alivió solo lo suficiente para que yo quisiera vivir durante los próximos minutos. Esperaba que fuera suficiente.

La llamé Grace. Ella se quedó con mi madre el día que enterré a Bella.

Llevé a Grace a casa solo. Mi madre se ofreció a ayudar pero le dije que se fuera, queriendo estar solo con mi miseria y lo único de Bella que me quedaba. El primer mes fue increíblemente duro. Grace necesitaba cuidados y atención constantes y yo estaba exhausto. Si no la estaba alimentando, la estaba cambiando o dándole un baño o limpiando vómito o suplicándole que parara de llorar para poder dormir un poco. Creo que lloré tan a menudo como ella en la primera semana por la frustración y por el dolor de mi corazón y la angustia que sentía sin Bella. Se suponía que íbamos a hacer esto juntos y estaba muy enfadado porque ella me hubiera dejado.

Una noche, como dos semanas después de que fuéramos a casa, descubrí accidentalmente una forma segura de que Grace durmiera. Tenía el hábito de mecerla o andar por nuestro pequeño apartamento para hacer que se durmiera, pero esa noche estaba demasiado cansado, así que me tumbé en mi cama con ella en mi pecho. Cuando ella lentamente se calmó y se quedó dormida, me di cuenta de que su cabeza estaba justo sobre mi corazón y se me ocurrió que tal vez el latido del corazón de Bella habría sido una nana para ella para dormir mientras estaba en el útero. El mío era un pobre sustituto, pero el que los dos queríamos ya no latía, así que tenía que valer.

Una vez que Grace empezó a dormir, me di cuenta de que yo no podía. El silencio era ensordecedor y siempre traía pensamientos sobre Bella.

Grace y yo habíamos estado en casa casi un mes cuando caí en un exhausto sueño después de que tuviéramos una noche particularmente mala y finalmente conseguí que ella se durmiera en el moisés al lado de mi cama. Me desperté más tarde cuando la cama se movió. Me volví y ahí estaba Bella, tumbada a mi lado, una sonrisa en su cara y un brillo en sus ojos.

Ella estaba aquí.

"¿Bella?"

"Sí Edward, soy yo." Estiró el brazo y tocó mi cara. Su mano estaba más fría de lo que recordaba pero se sentía suave contra mi mejilla.

"Has vuelto a mí."

"Necesito decirte algo. Necesito que me escuches, ¿vale?" Se acercó a mí y morí por querer tocarla.

"Por supuesto, Bella."

"Puedes hacer esto. Se que te sientes solo y abrumado, pero tengo fe en ti."

Cálidas lagrimas empezaron a acumularse en mis ojos y tomé su otra mano en la mía.

"No sé si puedo. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer esto sin ti? ¿Por qué me dejaste?" Estaba llorando seriamente ahora, tan abrumado por pensamientos de los años que tenía por delante sin Bella.

"Oh, Edward, no quería dejarte. Pero Grace te necesita. Yo no puedo estar ahí para ella así que tienes que estar tú. Tú tienes que ser padre por los dos."

"Te quiero aquí conmigo. Me siento tan solo y vacio sin ti."

"Lo sé, pero ahora tienes que ser fuerte e intentar aguantar. Prométeme que lo intentarás. Hazlo por mí y por Grace."

"Lo intentaré."

"Te amo, Edward. Siempre te amaré."

"Yo también te amo, Bella."

"Una cosa más, Edward. No es un pecado pedir ayuda."

Me desperté cuando Grace empezó a llorar. Mientras me levantaba para calentar su biberón, mi sueño estaba fresco en mi cabeza. Lo intentaría; nunca podría negarle a Bella nada que ella me pidiera. Y mañana llamaría a mi madre.

- . - . - . - . -

Volví a la escuela. Saqué buenas notas. Cuidé de mi hija. Añoré profundamente a Bella.

Mi madre se mudó a New Hampshire para ayudarme con Grace mientras que mi padre se quedó en Washington. Él venía de visita al menos una vez al mes y estaba tan enamorado de Grace como mi madre. Ellos eran buenos abuelos, y yo les perdoné por la forma en que nos trataron a Bella y a mí. Ellos estaban haciendo que lo que creían que era lo mejor, como lo haría cualquier padre. Justo como yo estaba intentando hacerlo por Grace.

Grace era mi todo. Cada vez que ella tenía un logro, sentía el agujero en mi corazón que la ausencia de Bella había creado, hacerse un poco más grande. Ella debería haber estado ahí en el primer paso de Grace, en su primera palabra (papá), su primer día de escuela. Mientras Grace se hacía mayor, yo intentaba esconder mi tristeza; no quería que ella viera lo solo y roto que estaba. Quería que ella estuviera rodeada de amor y felicidad, justo como habría estado si Bella hubiera vivido.

Mis padres restablecieron mi herencia pero les dije que la pusieran a nombre de Grace. Yo había tenido lo único que quise en la vida y ahora ella se había ido. Solo necesitaba sobrevivir lo suficiente para saber que Grace iba a estar bien. Que tendría una vida feliz y satisfactoria, y luego yo podría estar otra vez con Bella.

Temía el momento de la noche después de que Grace se durmiera y mi madre se fuera; es cuando más echaba de menos a Bella. Moriría literalmente por ella, mis brazos añoraban envolverse a su alrededor y sostenerla cerca de mí. La cama era fría y grande y dura y lo único que podría hacerla cálida y suave era la única cosa que nunca podría tener.

Grace me preguntó por su madre por primera vez cuando tenía tres años. Estábamos sentados en la mesa de la cocina desayunando un domingo por la mañana cuando ella me preguntó, "papi, ¿quién es mi mami?"

Sentí un nudo formarse en mi garganta inmediatamente y tuve que aguantar las lágrimas. Miré a los inocentes ojos de Grace y respondí su pregunta de una forma que esperaba que su joven mente pudiera entender.

"Tu mami se llamaba Isabella, y ella era la mujer más hermosa y especial del mundo." Era demasiado tarde para parar las lágrimas, así que las dejé caer.

Ella solo asintió, su cerebro de tres años no estaba dotado para investigar más.

Ella se estiró y besó mi mejilla. "No llores, papi."

Nos mudamos de vuelta a Washington cuando Grace tenía 5 años. Me especialicé en pediatría y abrí una consulta privada de manera que tendría mucho tiempo libre para Grace. Nos sentábamos a cenar cada tarde y le leía una historia y la acomodaba en la cama cada noche. Mis padres iban algunas noches a la semana para darme un descanso de todo lo que tenía que hacer y, aunque estaba agradecido por su presencia, no necesitaba un descanso de mi vida. Necesitaba actividad; me mantenía cuerdo y mantenía la melancolía a raya, aunque fuera un rato. Emmett volvió a Washington también, en compañía de su mujer Rosalie y su hijo Seth. Cenábamos cada sábado con Charlie. Grace estaba rodeada por su familia y yo esperaba que eso fuera suficiente.

En cuanto a mí, tenía a mi familia constantemente a mi alrededor pero estaba más solo que nunca.

Hubo muchos momentos felices que Grace y yo compartimos, a pesar de la melancolía que era mi constante compañera. Durante muchos años, cuando Grace era pequeña, ella se acurrucaba en mi cama los sábados por la mañana y veíamos dibujos juntos. Mi soledad siempre se aliviaba significantemente esas mañanas y me encontraba a mí mismo anticipando el sábado toda la semana. Cuando Grace tenía 6 años, se enteró por Emmett de que yo tocaba el piano y ella me pidió que la enseñara. No había tocado desde que mi madre me echó de casa; Bella y yo no podíamos permitirnos uno cuando vivíamos en New Hampshire y mi corazón no estaba por la labor después de que ella muriera. Compré un piano para la casa y tres veces a la semana ella se sentaba en mi regazo o a mi lado mientras yo le enseñaba a tocar. Eventualmente, las lecciones pararon, pero solo porque ella no las necesitaba más; eventualmente, ella tocaba tan bien como yo.

Tuvimos grandes celebraciones de cumpleaños y vacaciones familiares. Temía despertarme la mañana de Navidad; siempre me recordaba a la última Navidad que Bella y yo pasamos juntos y mi corazón dolía un poco más de lo normal. Echaba de menos tocar, intimar y hacer sentir bien a mi mujer y la quería de vuelta este día más que ninguno otro. Pero me sentaba con Grace, solo los dos, y abríamos regalos y reíamos y mi sufrimiento se disipaba lo suficiente para pasar el día. Ella era el rayo de sol en la oscuridad que era mi vida sin Bella.

Le conté a Grace todo sobre su madre. Sobre su amabilidad, su belleza, su inteligencia, su compasión. Le hablé sobre las cosas malas también, como cómo perdía los estribos conmigo cuando dejaba los calcetines en el suelo. No me dejé nada; quería que ella supiera todo lo que había que saber sobre la mujer que sacrificó su vida para que ella pudiera vivir.

Cuando llevábamos en Washington un año, mi familia intentó convencerme de que empezara a tener citas. Yo no tenía el deseo de tener una relación con una mujer, pero le permití a Rosalie que me concertara una cena con una de sus amigas. Kate era agradable y era guapa pero no pasé de los aperitivos antes de que me viniera abajo. La pareja en la mesa de al lado estaba comiendo tiramisu de postre.

Sin embargo no me arrepentía de haber ido. Kate y yo pasamos la noche hablando y ella se convirtió en una buena amiga. Estaba feliz cuando ella conoció a Garrett y fui a su boda y bailé con la novia.

Ocasionalmente sacaba las rocas que Bella había hecho para mí hace todos esos años. Estaban gastadas y la pintura se estaba desconchando, pero quería recordar, aunque fuera solo un momento, que había sido amado y apreciado por una hermosa y excepcional mujer. Intenté ver esos rasgos que ella amaba tanto y esperaba estar viviendo acorde con el hombre que ella pensó que yo era.

A menudo me pregunté si Grace habría sido diferente si Bella hubiera vivido. A ella nunca le faltaron mujeres mayores en su vida. Mi madre, Rosalie e incluso Kate estaban siempre ahí, pero ellas no eran su madre. Yo hice lo mejor que pude para llenar el hueco, pero a menudo me sentía deficiente.

Le hablé a Grace sobre los pájaros y las abejas cuando tenía 8 años. Asumí que como padre que hablaba a su hija, sería incómodo, pero fue sorprendentemente fácil.

Cuando Grace tenía 12 años, mi familia decidió hacer una especie de intervención. Había tenido cero citas desde la debacle con Kate y rechacé todos los intentos de mi familia de arreglarme algo. No quería a ninguna otra que no fuera Bella, pero ellos parecían unidos y determinados en influenciarme. Nos sentamos en mi sala de estar y mis padres, Emmett y Rosalie intentaron convencerme de que al menos intentara salir otra vez.

"Edward, cariño, es por tu propio bien. Necesitas salir," dijo mi madre. "¿Cómo sabes que no vas a conocer a nadie si no lo intentas?"

"Mamá, por favor créeme cuando digo que ninguna mujer tiene interés para mí. Estoy rodeado de mujeres todo el tiempo y no tengo el deseo de pedirle salir a ninguna. ¿Eso no te dice algo?"

"Escucha hermano," dijo Emmett, "tal vez solo sientes timidez por volver al juego, por así decirlo. Todo lo que estamos pidiendo es que lo intentes." Bajé la vista, harto de tener la misma conversación una y otra vez.

No dije nada así que Rosalie intervino. "Conozco a algunas mujeres realmente agradables, Edward. No habría ninguna presión, solo cenar o una película, nadie está diciendo que tengas que volver a casarte."

Mi cabeza se levantó de golpe y miré a la afligida cara de Rose. Solo pude imaginar que reflejaba la mía propia. "Mierda, Edward, lo siento. No quería decir… no sé lo que quería decir. Solo te quiero y quiero que seas feliz."

Yo solo sacudí mi cabeza y bajé la vista a mis manos, a la alianza que no me había quitado en doce años. La verdadera felicidad era imposible para mí ahora; solo podía proporcionársela a mi hija y ver su felicidad. Se lo prometí a Bella. Durante los años, me había resignado a mi soledad. Nunca se alejó y siempre dolió, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, así que aprendí a vivir con ello. Añoraba unos brazos que me sostuvieran, unas manos cariñosas que pasaran por mi pelo, un beso pasional de unos cálidos labios, un cálido cuerpo que envolver con el mío mientras dormía. Pero solo había una persona de la que quería eso y la había perdido para siempre. Así que me abrí paso a través de una hora más, un día más de un tiempo sin mi Bella.

Cuando mi madre habló después, su voz era suave pero determinada. "¿Qué pasa con Grace? Va a ser pronto una adolescente y necesita una madre, Edward."

"Esme, no estoy seguro de –"

"No, está bien, papá." Me volví a mi madre. "¿Así que simplemente debería aceptar a una mujer al azar en mi cama cada noche? ¿Es lo que estás sugiriendo, mamá?" Creo que la última vez que estuve enfadado con ella fue cuando tenía 17 y dejé la casa.

"Sabes que no me refiero a eso, Edward. Simplemente estoy sugiriendo que intentes conocer a alg-"

"¡No lo entiendes! ¿Tan difícil es que lo entiendas?" Las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en mis ojos. "Ella se ha ido, y todavía duele cada jodido día. Todos vosotros estáis con la persona que amáis. La persona que yo amaba se ha ido y no va a volver, así que por favor, parad de pedirme que la reemplace."

"Pero Grace –"

"¡Dejadle en paz!" Todos nos volvimos para ver a Grace de pie en la entrada de la sala de estar. Ella corrió y se lanzó a mí, abrazándome fuertemente. Dejé un sollozo escapar de mi garganta antes de conseguir controlarme. Yo era su padre y ella no tenía que verme tan roto. "Está bien, papi."

"Lo siento, Gracie." Besé su frente y la liberé, no sabiendo lo que les estaba soltando a mi familia.

"No necesito que papi encuentre una madre para mí. Yo tenía una madre, y ella me quería, y papi y yo estamos bien solos." Ella me miró, y yo no pude evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos. Ella me estaba defendiendo a mí y las elecciones que había hecho para nosotros y yo me sentí humilde ante su fuerza.

"Grace, cariño, nosotros solo intentamos ayudar," dijo mi madre.

"Papi sabe lo que es mejor para nosotros. Yo os tengo a ti y a la tía Rosalie si necesito una chica con la que hablar, pero no hay nada que no pueda decirle a papi." Ella vino y se sentó a mi lado y tomó mi mano en la suya. Solo yo y Grace contra el mundo.

Cuando Grace tenía 14, la dejé ir a su primera cita en grupo. Creí que mi corazón iba a romperse cuando dejó la casa, pero tenía que confiar en que la había criado para tomar buenas decisiones. Un mes más tarde, cuando el chico dijo que ya no quería ser más su novio, estuve toda la noche con ella, sosteniéndola mientras ella lloraba y yo deseaba la sabiduría de Bella.

La vida se puso mucho más difícil cuando Grace se convirtió en una adolescente, pero lidiamos el uno con el otro lo mejor que pudimos. Rosalie la llevó a comprar su primer sujetador y la enseñó como maquillarse. Mi madre le habló de su periodo y la llevó a comprar los productos que necesitaba. Yo tuve otra charla sobre sexo y chicos con ella y la enseñé a conducir cuando cumplió los 16.

Eran las cosas que no podía anticipar las que eran más difíciles. Como cuando pillaron a Grace enrollándose con un chico en la escuela, o cuando llegó a casa borracha de una fiesta y tuve que sujetarle el pelo mientras ella vomitaba en el inodoro toda la noche, o cuando ella me dijo que me jodieran cuando la castigué. Era en esas ocasiones cuando añoraba a Bella más de lo normal. Quería a mi pareja de vuelta; quería que ella compartiera mis cargas y riera por mi absurdez. Quería meterme en la cama cada noche y hablarle sobre las cosas que me estaban molestando y que ella acariciara mi pelo y me dijera que iba a estar bien. Quería su opinión sobre como manejar a Grace porque me asustaba estar haciéndolo mal.

Había estado tanto tiempo sin ella.

Pensé mientras los años pasaban que tendría más días buenos que malos, pero eso nunca pasó. El dolor que sentía por Bella nunca se fue. Todavía la añoraba cada noche y estaba triste cada mañana cuando me despertaba solo. Pero ponía una cara valiente por mi hija.

Grace se graduó en la Universidad de Washington a los 21 y planeó ir a la escuela médica. Incluso quería convertirse en pediatra y expresó interés en llevar mi consulta algún día. Yo estaba excesivamente orgulloso de ella y muy complacido por la mujer en que se estaba convirtiendo.

Me metí en la cama la noche de su graduación exhausto pero más feliz de lo que recordaba ser desde que perdí a Bella.

Sentí una mano fría en mi mejilla y lentamente abrí mis ojos.

Ella había vuelto a mí.

"¿Bella?"

"Sí, Edward, estoy aquí."

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo." El dolor que siempre sentía se intensificó al tenerla tan cerca de mí. Ella se veía igual y añoré probar sus labios y sostenerla cerca.

"Lo sé, pero necesito que me escuches atentamente." Ella paró, esperando mi respuesta.

"Por supuesto."

"Todavía no."

"Que quieres de-"

"Sabes perfectamente bien a lo que me refiero. Todavía no. Ella todavía te necesita." Ella me estaba haciendo enfrentar algo que ni siquiera me había admitido a mí mismo todavía.

"Bella, he estado sin ti demasiado tiempo. Por favor." Las lágrimas caían libremente por mis mejillas pero no hice nada por limpiarlas.

"Lo sé. Pero estaré esperándote. Estaremos juntos de nuevo, lo prometo. Solo un poco más." Ella parecía tan segura de sí misma y yo quería tanto creerla.

Tomé una respiración profunda y lo dejé salir. "Te echo mucho de menos cada día."

"Yo también te echo de menos. Has hecho un trabajo magnifico criando a nuestra hija," dijo, sonriendo.

"¿Tú crees?" Quería desesperadamente que eso fuera verdad. Para que los años extrañando a Bella y estando solo valieran la pena.

"Lo hago. Eres un hombre excepcional y un padre maravilloso. Nunca he parado de amarte."

"Te amo, Bella, mucho."

"Pronto, Edward. Estaremos juntos pronto, lo prometo."

Me desperté extrañando a Bella, como siempre, pero satisfecho porque no sería mucho más.

* * *

Mi padre tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando solo tenía 45 años. No hubo explicación médica para ello; él estaba en perfecto estado de salud.

Yo no necesitaba una explicación médica. Había estado viendo a mi padre vivir con el dolo de la ausencia de mi madre 26 años. Su corazón no pudo aguantar más el sufrimiento.

Me senté en el borde de su cama de hospital sujetando su mano.

"Lo siento, Grace. He durado tanto como he podido."

"Lo sé papi, pero piensa en todas las vidas que has salvado y los niños que has ayudado."

"La extraño. Estoy listo para irme."

Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla. "Lo sé. Has sido un padre increíble. Quiero que sepas que nunca he extrañado el tener una madre. Tu has sido todo lo que he necesitado."

"Tu madre habría estado tan orgullosa de ti."

"Gracias por quedarte conmigo. Por verme graduarme en la universidad y convertirme en doctora y casarme. Peter va a cuidarme bien."

"Sé que va a hacerlo. No me iría si no estuviera seguro de eso."

"Papi…"

"Necesito estar con ella otra vez, Gracie; por favor intenta entender. Ha pasado mucho tiempo."

"Lo entiendo. Te quiero mucho, papi."

Le besé en la mejilla y apreté su mano.

Sus ojos se cerraron y dio su última respiración una hora más tarde.

Él tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

* * *

**A/N: Gracias por la lectura**

**N/T**

**Gracias a jennde por dejarme traducirlo y gracias a vosotros por leer.**

**Espero que os guste esta historia tanto como a mí y que los tres días llorando hayan valido la pena, xD. Los que lleguéis hasta aquí me entenderéis y agradeceréis el aviso del principio. Ya lo había leído unas cuantas veces antes de traducirlo y siempre me pasa igual.**

**Nos vemos en otras historias.**

**Besos.**


End file.
